


Triunvirato del Caos.

by RutLanceCF



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutLanceCF/pseuds/RutLanceCF
Summary: Acompañen a Spider-Man, Deadpool y a Loki en el reto más difícil que se puedan imaginar, enfrentar la vida diaria.





	1. En la casa de la tía May.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Spiderman, Deadpool, Loki, Marvel, Pop Tarts, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Sabemos bien qué les debemos muchas cosas, mas la situación simplemente no lo ha permitido del todo, y cómo estábamos un tanto aburridas, decidimos hacer unos cuántos drabbles para pasar el rato, con tres de nuestros personajes favoritos; Loki, Deadpool y Spiderman.  
> Tal vez no les he dicho antes, pero ya tengo esto publicado, en la cuenta de mi hermana DarkLady-Iria en Fanfiction.net, y pues le he pedido permiso para publicar aquí, aunque sólo serán los fanfics relacionados a Marvel.
> 
> Tal vez más adelante explicaremos cómo fue posible tenerlos a los tres como equipo, pero como ya bien dijimos, pos al rato. :3
> 
> Ahora bien, disfruten de las ocurrencias, desastres y locuras del Triunvirato del Caos. xD
> 
> ¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

**Triunvirato del Caos.**

****

****

**_Capítulo 1:_** En la casa de la tía May.

Peter Parker no se podría sorprender tan fácilmente en esta vida, considerando su vida doble como vigilante nocturno donde todo podría pasar.

Pero llegar a su casa, tras un día estresante en su trabajo, y encontrar sentados en el sofá de la sala, y jugando videojuegos, a un dios asgardiano y a un desquiciado mercenario sin sentido de lógica o moral, fue algo que no se esperaba.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- Dejó caer su mochila y algunas otras cosas al suelo, en lo que los señalaba acusador- ¿Y en la casa de la tía May?-

Tras poner pausa, el dios lo miró de tal forma que lo hizo sentir incómodo, en lo que el otro sólo lo saludaba agitando alegremente la mano.

\- Estaba aburrido.- Contestó y siguió jugando fijando la vista en la pantalla.

\- ¡Loki, tú siempre estás aburrido!- Peter se llevó una mano a la sien.

\- Yo no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.- Contestó Deadpool.- Además, tu tía tiene aire acondicionado.-

\- ¡Esa no es razón para que vengan aquí!-

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?-

\- ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Aquí vivo! -Respondió el arácnido.

\- En el sótano.- Agregó Loki.

\- ¡No vivo en el sótano, tengo una habitación!-

\- ¿Entonces de qué te quejas?- Contestó Wade.- No es como si fuéramos a hacer una fogata frente a la televisión. Y mira que soy experto en la materia.-

Peter suspiró. Lidiar con ellos era peor que enfrentar el fin del mundo, cargando a Jameson en sus espaldas y gritándole que era su culpa.

\- Está bien.- Se rindió y comenzó a recoger sus cosas del suelo. - Sólo no dejen sucio o la tía May...-

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, y tirando todo de nuevo al piso, se interpuso entre ellos y la pantalla.

\- ¿En donde está mi tía May?- Inquirió.

Puso el juego nuevamente en pausa y girando los ojos irritado, el dios le contestó.

\- Le dijimos que estabas malherido y que te encontrabas internado en el hospital.-

\- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_ ¿Cómo se atrevieron?- Y echando a correr, se salió de la casa.- ¡Tía May!-

Tras mirarse momentáneamente, quitaron la pausa y siguieron jugando como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Ya, en serio.- Preguntó Deadpool tras perder un par de vidas.- ¿A donde enviaste a la Tía de Parker?-

Sonriendo malicioso, Loki cruzó la pierna y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

\- A ningún lugar en particular. Sólo agregué a su lista de mandado un par de artículos subrayados.-

\- Woah, woah. Tranquilo, Satanás.-

_**Fin del capítulo 1.** _


	2. Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca...bueno, no tan cerca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, Loki reúne al grupo para mostrarles algo que les servirá en el futuro. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les fue con esta semana tan calurosa? Esperamos que bien. :3
> 
> Sé que no tenemos excusas, mas aquí hay otro mini-capítulo, espero que les guste. ;D
> 
> No les quito más tiempo, nada más agradecemos a quiénes pusieron este fic entre sus bookmarks. ¡En serio, muchas gracias! x3
> 
> ¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

**Triunvirato del Caos.**

****

****

**_Capítulo 2:_** Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a a tus enemigos aún más... bueno, no tan cerca.

Poco antes de irse a trabajar al Daily Bugle, Peter Parker revisaba en la comodidad de su habitación las fotografías que presentaría para la siguiente noticia relacionada con la última pelea de Spider-Man. Estaba tan concentrado revisando su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba solo.

\- _**¡ARAÑA!**_ -

\- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_** \- Gritó Peter cuando una mano aterrizó con mucha fuerza en el hombro, así también le retumbaron los oídos por el grito.- **_¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS...!?_** -

Se quedó mudo al ver quiénes eran los que estaban ahí con él.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Se tocó el puente de la nariz, presintiendo que se avecinaría un dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su sentido arácnido?

\- Yo sólo venía a decir hola.- Agitó alegremente la mano Deadpool, y estrechó con la otra la del arácnido.- ¡Hola, Spidey!-

Si no les decía nada de inmediato, nunca se iban a ir.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí? Tengo cosas por hacer y mi tía May podría aparecer de repente, y no quiero pensar en lo que pudiera pasar, y...-

\- ¿Has terminado con tu insensato y patético parloteo?- Loki se cruzó de brazos, girando los ojos aburrido.-

\- Eh, sí. Creo que sí.-

\- Bien.- El dios asgardiano dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados.- Los he invocado a los dos para hacerles saber acerca de algo que puede sernos útil a futuro.-

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendido Wade.- ¿Es sobre lo que te pregunté el otro día? ¿Sobre convertir el agua en cerveza de raíz?-

\- ¿El agua en cerveza de raíz?- Spider-Man se volvió a verlo.- ¿En serio?-

\- ¿Qué? Es un dios.- Alzó los hombros en su defensa, haciendo que el único mortal en el cuarto se diera una palmada en el rostro.

\- No se trata de eso.- Habló Loki, atrayendo la atención de ellos en él.- Y **_SÍ_** soy un Dios.-

\- ¿Entonces?-

\- Observen.- Dijo sacando una perilla de puerta de uno de sus bolsillos.

Conjurando algunas palabras en un extraño idioma, dibujó con su mano izquierda un rectángulo en la pared, del tamaño aproximado de una puerta.

\- Y ahora.- Pegó la perilla dentro del área que se hallaba marcada por un fuerte color verde brillante, la giró y la atrajó hacia él, haciendo que se separara de la pared.- Contemplen.-

\- ¡Wow!- Exclamó apantallado Deadpool, y comenzó a saltar de la emoción.- ¡Es mi casa! ¡Es mi casa!-

\- Efectivamente.- Contestó el orgulloso dios asgardiano.- Esta puerta conduce, por medio de un túnel dimensional, a este... lugar.-

\- Es cierto.- Constató Parker, y arrugó la nariz, cubriéndosela con una mano.- ¡Uff! ¿Qué es ese olor?-

\- La verdad, no me acuerdo.- Se rascó la cabeza el Mercenario Bocón.- Debe ser un animal muerto, o mi ropa sucia.-

\- Qué... desagradable.- Comentó incómodo Loki y cerró la puerta.- Pero eso no es todo lo que venía a mostrarles. Caballeros.-

Acto seguido, y sin despegarla de la pared, pasó la perilla hacia el otro lado del área de la puerta y volvió a abrirla...

\- Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde, pero temporal, hogar.-

\- ¿Vives aquí?- Preguntó Peter, volteando a todas partes.- ¡Está muy grande! ¿Cómo lo pagas? Mejor dicho, ¿lo pagas?-

\- Ya te lo dije y los lectores lo saben, Spidey, Loki es un Dios. ¿Tu retrete funciona? Por que sería muy incómodo para ustedes...-

\- A la derecha, cierra la puerta y úsalo como la gente de tu patética raza inferior debería.-

\- ¿Puedo usar la tina y la lavadora? Casi me termino el shampoo y el suavizante de telas de la tía May.-

\- ¿¡Qué!?-

\- Como quieras Deadpool, y sobre tu pregunta, Araña, sí estoy pagando este lugar.-

\- ¿Con dinero de verdad?-

\- No, con fotos de desnudistas. Obtuve un precio razonable ya que fue escenario de un crímen, y nadie quería pagar el alquiler.-

\- Entonces, ¿para eso nos llamaste, para que supiéramos que te mudaste a la Tierra y hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida?- Preguntó Parker cruzándose de brazos.

\- Aunque es lo menos que deberían hacer los mortales como ustedes por alguien como yo, no es eso por lo que les estoy mostrando esto.- Deadpool regresó en ese instante con lo que pareciera pequeñas muestras de jabón y shampoo.- Sí, puedes quedarte con esos, ya que no son dignos para un Dios de mi categoría.-

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- Y se embolsó las muestras en los bolsillos de su traje.- Aunque voy a necesitar muchos más para tener un baño de burbujas.-

\- Cómo decía.- Loki lo ignoró para continuar.- Pensé que sería una buena idea el poder estar a una puerta de distancia, en caso de que alguno de nosotros requiriera tener un refugio inmediato, o reunirnos para hablar de algún tema importante.-

\- **_¡O JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS!_** -

\- O jugar videojuegos.- Afirmó el asgardiano.

\- Bueno... no creo que sea una mala idea.- Peter se rascó la cabeza.- Pero, ¿y si alguien más descubre esta puerta? Digo, no es como si alguien fuera a venir a hurgar dentro de mi habitación, o algo así. Es sólo... precaución.-

\- Comprensible.- Asintió varias veces con la cabeza.- Es por eso que sólo nosotros podremos ver la puerta y abrirla, nada más en caso de emergencia. ¿Entendieron?-

Al ver a ambos asentir, Loki se acomodó el cabello e hizo que salieran por la puerta.

\- Siendo así, caballeros, espero que pasen buena tarde, y dejen de ensuciar el piso de mi departamento.- Se despidió cerrando con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que un cuadro cayera al suelo.

Spider-Man y el Mercenario Bocón se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, hasta que el último rompió el encanto abrazando al primero.

\- **_¡PIJAMADA!_** -

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No haremos una pijamada en mi cuarto! ¡Basta, Deadpool!-

Horas más tarde, en la noche.

\- ¿Uh?- Parker recién regresaba tras una noche de patrullaje. Unos cables que se encontraban desplazados por el suelo llamaron pronto su atención al pisarlos.- ¿Y esto?-

Siguió con cuidado el cable para encontrar el otro extremo que no estaba conectado a la corriente, topándose en donde debería estar la puerta-túnel dimensional, y la abrió atrapando al culpable.

\- **_¡DEADPOOL!_** -

Rodeado de varias clases de comida chatarra, viendo el televisor, bebiendo cerveza, y con los pies sumergidos en un masajeador de pies, Wade volteó a ver a Peter y lo saludó.

\- ¿Qué? El departamento de Loki se encontraba con llave.- Respondió, y se detuvo al oír sonar la campanilla del microondas.- ¿Chimichanga?-

**_Fin del capítulo 2._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No recuerdo de donde vino esta idea, pero no fue de Howl's Moving Castle, mas estoy muy segura que fue de la **Pantera Rosa**. :3 Aunque ya se imaginarán de donde vino la idea de convertir el agua en cerveza de raíz. xD Lamentamos mucho la tardanza, pero más vale tarde que nunca. :D ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	3. La ventana de kriptonita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Deja que se vaya, Wade, que ayude a los vengadores y les explique que dañar la armadura de Iron Man, y las vidas de cientos de civiles, se originó por una apuesta tras un lunes aburrido.
> 
> -No tienen idea de cuánto los odio en estos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman, Deadpool, Loki, Marvel, Pop Tarts, DC, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Esperamos que se encuentren bien, y si no, pues que se mejoren pronto, como diría Chema, pero esa es otra historia. Volvemos a traerles un poco de locura con el Triunvirato del Caos, quienes se inspiraron en una serie inspirada en el universo DC para el insano entretenimiento que traemos para ustedes.
> 
> Pos creo que es todo, ahora sí, el capítulo, que fue escrito por DarkLady-Iria... A ver cómo quedó.

Todo empezó un día bastante tranquilo, mientras la tía May salía a cenar con un grupo de amigas...

-¿Una ventana de kriptonita? ¿Acaso no se le ocurrió a ese sujeto una idea mejor, como un bat de béisbol o una resortera de kriptonita? Incluso una bala suena más útil.

-Deadpool, las balas de kriptonita existen, y esa idea tiene más de un error aparte del que señaló la protagonista. -Loki puso en pausa el capítulo y cruzó la pierna.- En primer lugar, Superman puede sentir la kriptonita, no se arriesgará sin antes llamar a un compañero de la Liga de la Justicia que lo respalde. Segundo, la cantidad de kriptonita necesaria para reemplazar todos los vidrios de un edificio, no la hay en la Tierra y no mandarán una misión al espacio conocido para obtenerla. Tercero, el presupuesto para desarrollar semejante proyecto sería absurdo.

Ahí estaban los tres, perdiendo una tranquila noche de lunes, y observando series de algunos personajes de ficción.

-De todas las dudas que puedo tener en este momento, ¿por qué estamos viendo una serie inspirada en cómics? Yo debería estar vigilando la ciudad por si acaso ocurre un altercado.

-Y yo debía haber cambiado mi ropa interior, Spidey, pero a nadie le importa eso. -Dicho eso, el Mercenario Bocazas se abrió de piernas, y tanto el Dios como el Hombre Araña se cubrieron la mitad de la cara y se alejaron de él.- Creo que los villanos podrían aprovechar esa idea, es decir, ¿cómo no se les ha ocurrido antes?

-Por que no valdría la pena. -Una vez que pudo respirar, Loki transportó un pizarrón y empezó a garabatear.- En primer lugar, como señalé, la cantidad disponible de kriptonita y el hecho que Superman pueda sentirlo.

-¿Cómo puede sentir la kriptonita si ésta lo debilita? -Preguntó Peter.

-Me parece, Araña, que esa es la respuesta por defecto. Lo que pueden hacer los criminales es conseguir la kriptonita, molerla, prepararla en un vidrio y hacer un vitral, después de todo, las pinturas destinadas a ese arte tienen base de plomo. Superman no podría detectarla, y cuando esté en una ubicación específica, lo ideal es detonar un dispositivo de alta frecuencia, o incitar al héroe a generar una onda lo bastante fuerte para que rompa los cristales, de esa manera, los fragmentos caen, se clavan en su piel, se debilita, y es presa fácil, así tenga a Batman bajo el brazo, ni a él se le ocurriría.

Tanto el Hombre Araña como Deadpool intercambiaron miradas.

-Muy buen punto, me pregunto si los lectores han pensado en esta idea alguna vez. -Y volteando hacia la computadora, preguntó.- Sean honestos, aunque digan mentiras, ¿lo han pensado?

-Me parece una tontería, ¿cómo podría un héroe caer en una trampa tan simple? -Peter se cruzó de brazos, y Loki giró los ojos.- Nadie es tan estúpido.

-Puedes aplicarlo a héroes de la vida real. Iron Man, por ejemplo.

-Por favor, él no caería en un truco tan bajo.

-En especial si la prensa se entera de eso. Imagina los titulares. -El Mercenario Bocazas abrazó con fuerza a la araña y movió su brazo, como revelando un espectacular.- **_"Criminales de poca monta saquean la Torre Stark. El Capitán América y los descuentos en bagels de la tercera avenida."_**

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tengo hambre, me gusta hacer encabezados de las cosas que se me antojan, las personas normales lo hacen. Loki lo hace.

-Sólo sucedió una vez. -Se defendió el Dios, e inmediatamente cambió el tema.- De acuerdo, Araña, si crees que los héroes reales no caerían en una _"trampa simple"_ , ¿cuánto quieres perder?

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._ **

-¡Capitán América! ¡El Hombre de Hojalata está cayendo! -Hawkeye pidió apoyo al primer vengador, pero éste tenía bastantes problemas protegiendo a un grupo de civiles de la Brigada de la Demolición.- ¡Cuidado con ese...! Olvídelo Cap.

Entre tanto, el Stark aterrizaba forzosamente en un contenedor lleno de basura.

-¡Jarvis, responde! Esto no puede ser, ¿por qué la armadura no funciona correctamente?

Y en el techo de un edificio cercano.

-Ahí lo tienes, Araña, puse la trampa y Iron Man está a punto de ser aplastado como un vil insecto.

- ** _¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON?!_** -Peter quería acudir en auxilio de los Vengadores, pero Deadpool no lo soltaba.- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Estás loco? Si tu vas y les ayudas, serás cómplice, por que sabías que algo así iba a pasar, y mañana voy a estar ocupado, así que no podré almorzar mis chimichangas mientras leo la sección de entretenimiento a cargo de J. J. Jameson, aunque se quejará de ti de todos modos, se me hace que le gustas.

-Espera, ¿qué? -Preguntó con horror Parker.

-Deja que se vaya, Wade, que ayude a los vengadores y les explique que dañar la armadura de Iron Man, y las vidas de cientos de civiles, se originó por una apuesta tras un lunes aburrido.

-No tienen idea de cuánto los odio en estos momentos.

-Y es mutuo, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que llegue Nick Fury y nos vincule a este desastre.

-¿Hablas del castaño o del negrito pelón?

**_Fin del capítulo 3._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no sepan de donde sacamos lo de la ventana de kriptonita, les recomendamos que vean la serie de **_"Powerless"_** , aunque claro no nos pagan por hacer propaganda, mas es una serie muy entretenida, la recomendamos. ¡Nos vemos! ;D


	4. Vs. héroes de ficción.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca es fácil caerle bien a todo el mundo, en especial a la prensa. ¿Cierto, Araña?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Les traemos otra mini-aventura del Triunvirato del Caos, esperando que la siguiente sea un poco más llenita. Por cierto, **Memín Pingüin** es un personaje de la **_"Reina de las Historietas"_** , _Yolanda Vargas Dulché de la Parra_ , quién escribiera ésta y otras tantas obras tales como _"Rubí"_ , _"Umbral"_ , _"Rarotonga"_ entre otras; de las cuáles la una gran parte han sido adaptadas para el cine y la televisión. Si tienen oportunidad, o si sus familiares tienen las historietas no duden en pedirlas prestadas para leerlas, les aseguramos que no se arrepentirán. ;3
> 
> ¡Disfruten el siguiente capítulo! ;D

-¡Mami! -Gritó el pequeño niño que fue rescatado por el hombre araña.- ¡Volé como _Superman!_ ¿Me viste?

-Querrás decir Iron Man. -Dijo la araña mientras se aseguraba de que el infante no se acercara a la zona de peligro, donde los Vengadores mantuvieran una dura confrontación contra el grupo de criminales en turno.

-No, Iron Man es aburrido, Superman vuela sin armadura, respira en el espacio y es muuuuuuy fuerte.

-Pero ese _"héroe"_ es ficticio, como **Memín Pingüín** y **Luke Skywalker** , ¿no prefieres a héroes como el _Capitán América_ , _Hulk_ o de perdido a _Hawkeye_?

-No, ¡Yo quiero ser **_Flash_**!

Y mientras Peter se tragaba un suspiro de tristeza, el niño se alejó corriendo con gran felicidad, sin siquiera darle las gracias.

-Al menos Deadpool y Loki no están aquí para burlarse de ésto.

-¿De tu cara de tristeza o de que son más importantes los cómics que todos los héroes de Nueva York? -Comiendo una chimichanga, el Mercenario Bocazas le estampó una fuerte palmada al arácnido.- Así es la vida, rescatas a alguien, y te escupe en la cara, o en tu caso, te culpan de todo.

Y la prueba de ello, el encabezado del periódico del día siguiente...

**"HOMBRE ARAÑA FRUSTRA LA CAPTURA DE PELIGROSOS CRIMINALES. Incluso _arriesgó_ la vida de un inocente niño."**

-Si dejaras de tomarte tantas _"selfies accidentales"_ , hablarían bien de ti por una vez en la vida. -Loki arrojó el periódico a un contenedor para reciclaje.

-¿Y qué dirían? -Preguntó Peter, atacado por la curiosidad.

Y maldijo a ésta, ya que Deadpool tenía una respuesta.

- **"DESCANSA TRANQUILA, NUEVA YORK, HOY LA ARAÑA NO HIZO NADA, EXCEPTO ESTAFAR A UN VENDEDOR DE HOT DOGS, _¿¡CUANTA SANGRE QUIERES VER, BICHO DEL MAL!?"_**

**__**

**__**

**_Fin del capítulo 4_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahí le dejamos para que el pobre de Peter Parker pueda tener un breve, pero muy necesario respiro. ¡Nos vemos! ;D


	5. ¿15 segundos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -En momentos así es cuando aparece el héroe que viene a salvar a la víctima de la injusticia social. -
> 
> Todos voltearon a todas partes, esperando a ver quién llegaba a auxiliarlo. 
> 
> -¡Oh, es cierto! Trabajo solo. Tengo que conseguirme un patiño para estos casos. Lo pondría a lavar mi ropa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! ¿Cómo han estado? Les hemos extrañado bastante, pero ya saben cómo es la vida, un sube y baja, y nomás nada. Mas eso no significa que dejemos las cosas a medias, ¿cierto? En fin, como dice el dicho: _"A lo que te truje, Chencha"_ :I
> 
> Dx ¡Debieron haber visto lo mucho que costó terminar este capítulo! Sin importar qué, siempre había algo o alguien que nos detenía, ¡hasta que al fin se pudo! ¡Bravo! :D
> 
> ¡Disfruten el siguiente capítulo! ;D

Todo iba bien para Deadpool, era un día soleado, encontró calzoncillos limpios en su montaña de ropa sucia.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Éstos huelen bien!- Celebró.

Y mientras los pájaros cantaban, ensuciando lo que se hallaban a su paso, nuestro amigo Wade se dispuso a cumplir con su trabajo; todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca de no ser por la banda de entrometidos que siempre lo arruinan todo.

_**-¡Vengadores unidos!** _

Y así encontramos al Mercenario Bocazas, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando los ataques de sus perseguidores.

-¡Uno ya no puede trabajar honestamente en esta ciudad! -Gritó mientras saltaba de un techo a otro. -¡Siempre se atraviesa alguien! Los guardias de seguridad, los policías, los Vengadores, SHIELD, _Barbara Streisand_.

-¡Matar personas no es un trabajo honesto!- Vociferó la voz de la razón.

-De acuerdo, no lo es.- Miró por encima de su hombro. -Pero hombre, tengo qué ganarme la vida de alguna manera.

Mas no contó que el Universo conspiró en su contra con la forma de una paloma, a la cuál pisó.

\- ¡Cucurrú! -Graznó la ave echándosele encima a picotazos.

Aunque de nada sirvió, debido a que Deadpool sacó su bazuca y mandó a volar al pájaro entre una lluvia de plumas.

-¿Ahora quién comerá la última migaja, _perra_? -Sonrió poniendo la bazuca al hombro, volviéndose a los lectores. -Y aprovecho esta pausa para pedirle una disculpa a la autora. :3 Lo siento.

Fue entonces cuando los Vengadores le dieron alcance, tacleándolo.

-¡Maldita paloma! -Comentó una vez que lo pusieron contra el suelo. -Lo tenía todo planeado.

-Ríndete, Deadpool.- Tony Stark le apuntaba con ambos repulsores.- Y puede que te vaya bien.

-En momentos así es cuando aparece el héroe que viene a salvar a la víctima de la injusticia social. -Todos voltearon a todas partes, esperando a ver quién llegaba a auxiliarlo. -¡Oh, es cierto! Trabajo solo. Tengo que conseguirme un patiño para estos casos. Lo pondría a lavar mi ropa.

-Sí, como sea. Esta vez no hay fianza para ti...

-Isti viz ni hiy finzi piri ti.- Le arremedó el mercenario.

-¡Oye, no me arremedas!

-¡Iyi, ni mi irrimidis!-

Alguien se echó a reír a carcajadas, logrando hacer perder los estribos a Stark, que estuvo a punto de dispararle sin aviso, si no fuera porque el Capitán América lo detuvo.

-Lo tenemos bajo custodia, no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia.

-¡Ah, no te preocupes por eso, Cap! Sólo planeo borrarle la boca por unos segundos.

-¡Ih, ni ti priquipis pir isi, Kip! Sili plini birrirli li biki pir inis siguindis.

Si no fuera por los buenos reflejos que lo ayudan en situaciones como ésta, su rostro hubiera sido una mancha en el suelo.

-¡Está huyendo!

De nueva cuenta volvían al viejo juego del gato y el ratón, excepto que Deadpool estaba tentando su suerte al molestar a los Vengadores. Cosa que ocurrió cuando un rayo y un misil lo alcanzaron.

- _ **¡AY!**_ -El Mercenario Bocazas se llevó las manos al abdomen, cubriéndolo y tratando de no caer al suelo. -Me diste, compañero.

Dando traspiés, casi como caminando a ciegas, Wade se acercó lastimosamente a aquellos, que no le quitaban la mirada de encima en caso de que tuviera un as bajo la manga.

-Abrázame fuerte, Tony... Está oscureciendo.- Dijo tras poner un brazo sobre sus hombros, casi llevándose al susodicho al suelo consigo.

-¿Qué? -Stark miró al cielo, e incluso checó la hora.- Mira, no sé que cosa se te metió a la cabeza, pero lo mejor sería que me soltaras y te entregaras sin causar más problemas, especialmente a mí, por supuesto.

- _ **Abrázame muy fuerte, Tony, manténme así a tu lado.**_ \- Comenzó a cantar despacio, llevándose una mano a la frente para luego toser con fuerza. - _ **¡COF, COF, COF!**_

-Eh, no. -Y trató de quitárselo de encima. -Uh, asco.

-Dile a Nick Fury... que deje salir a... Franky... Él... -Wade se las arregló para levantar y atorar la careta de la armadura del Stark, casi obligándolo a que lo cargara en sus brazos. -Él sólo quería unos taquitos sin verdura... - _ **¡COF, COF, COF!**_

-Tienes exactamente 5 segundos para que me sueltes y te rindas, Deadpool. Además, Frank Castle no mató a ese taquero. -Le dijo amenazante, intentando inútilmente zafarse de él. -¡Y ya no me toses encima, maldita sea! ¿Acaso no sabes cuántas enfermedades hay en una sola gota de saliva? -Tras esperar una respuesta que no escucharía nunca. -¿Jarvis?

Mas el otro siguió ignorándolo y prosiguió, haciendo que algunos de los Vengadores empezaran a sentir lástima por el Mercenario Bocazas.

-Dile al Profesor Xavier que no podré ir en Navidad. -Y volvió a toser con más fuerza, pero esta vez en la cara del ingeniero. - _ **¡COF, COF, COF!**_

-¡Qué asco! ¡Jarvis, agéndame una sesión completa en el spa para esta tarde!

Sorpresivamente, Deadpool tomó con fuerza de la armadura al Hombre de Hierro, dejando sus caras a escasos milímetros una de otra.

-Dile a la Chica Ardilla que _**SÍ**_ me importa. - _ **¡COF, COF, COF!**_

Se llevó una mano al pecho y se sacudió frenéticamente, aferrándose con más fuerza al Vengador y llenándolo de saliva y espuma.

-Lo siento viejo, tienes una deuda de 3000 dólares en tu tarjeta platino.

Y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se hizo el muerto.

-Pobrecito, era un alma incomprendida. -Secó sus lágrimas el Capitán América.

-¡Un alma incomprendida _**NO**_ gasta 3000 dólares! -Tony logró bajar su careta y sacudió al _"cadáver"_ \- ¿En qué los gastaste? ¿Armas? ¿Drogas? ¿Chimichangas?

Una multitud, que se había ido juntando poco a poco, rompió en aplausos y lloriqueos ante la escena que acabaran de presenciar. Algunos de los héroes se ajustaron sus trajes discretamente, en lo que intentaban que verse mal parados.

-¡Oh, me aman! ¡Realmente me aman! -Wade se separó de Tony, en lo que daba breves reverencias y besitos. -Y como no me queda más tiempo, dejaré que el buen Capitán América termine el discurso en... 15 segundos. -Y lentamente comenzó a escabullirse de los Vengadores sin que lo notaran.

-¿15 segundos? -Se preguntó mortificado el Capitán América. -¿Qué puedo decir en quince segundos?

-¡Se escapa! -Gritó el Hombre Hormiga, sacando del trance a todos.

-¡Nos vemos! -Se despidió Deadpool, perdiéndose en una esquina.

_**EN OTRA PARTE, NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ...** _

-¡No se preocupen! -El Hombre Araña, lanzando su red, atrapó un anuncio antes de que cayera encima de un grupo de personas. -¡Su amigable vecino Spider Man les ayudará!

- _ **¡SPIDEY!**_ -El Mercenario Bocazas le cayó por detrás, provocando que soltara la telaraña. -¿A qué no sabes con quiénes me encontré hace rato?

- _ **¡AH!**_ -Exclamó la gente cuando vieron caer el anuncio justo encima de un joven que comenzó a temblar y a gemir como si fuera un perro salchicha.

\- Upss. -Deadpool giró la cabeza para ver a Spider Man. -Eso va a doler.

_**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...** _

-Y eso fue lo que pasó en la semana. -Dijo Deadpool tras mostrarle a Loki un video en internet donde ocurriera el accidente sin que nadie, milagrosamente saliera herido. -Y dime, ¿en donde rayos estuviste toda la semana pasada?

El dios de las travesuras sonrió y dio un sorbo a su té.

-Eso. -Le dirigió una mirada de complicidad. -A ti no te incumbe.

_**Fin del capítulo 5.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cualquier parecido con **"La máscara"** es un vil y descarado robo, pero entiéndalo, es Loki. x3 ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	6. Por un vestido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aún haciendo las cosas bien, Deadpool se sigue metiendo en problemas. Y para acabarla de amolar, ganándose la ira del personaje invitado. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Esperamos que bien, y que en estos días, que amanecen muy frescos por acá, no se enfermen. :3
> 
> ._. Pues antes qué nada, este capítulo ya estaba publicado desde hace tiempo en una página que compartimos mi hermana y yo, por lo que decidimos publicarlo aquí en lo que resolvemos algunas cosas personales.
> 
> Por desgracia, Loki no aparecerá en este capítulo pero les aseguramos que pronto se dejará ver y nos hará saber qué diablos anda haciendo el muy pillo. xD Así que no desesperen. :) Sin embargo, hace su aparición _Janet Van Dyne_ , aka _Avispa_ , con un muy interesante caso. x3
> 
> Bueeeno, no les quitamos más de su tiempo, y esperamos que disfruten el capítulo. ;3

-Déjeme ver si entendí su demanda, srita. Van Dyne, usted está aquí demandando a este... _Caballero_ , ¿por una prenda de vestir?

-Es más que eso, señoría, le explicaré. -Janet ignoró a su abogado para acercarse tanto al juez como a Deadpool, quién no ocultaba su sonrisa de satisfacción.- El día de ayer, mientras me dirigía a mi _"trabajo"_ , descubrí que había una oferta en prendas de vestir, y entre los artículos señalados, estaba un vestido que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo. Así que me apresuré a terminar mi _"trabajo"_ , y retorné lo más pronto posible, sólo para que este despojo de héroe sin moral...

-¡Tiempo! -Gritó Deadpool, y el juez golpeó el estrado con su martillo.- ¿Qué? No soy tan fresa para gritar _"objeción"_ , para eso están los abogados y los actores de cine y televisión, que no han hecho la gran cosa en los últimos años.

-Señor Deadpool, vaya al grano, ¿qué objeta?

-No mucho, compadre. Qué la señora me llame por mi nombre, o de perdido por mi alias de mercenario. Hasta los lectores estarán de acuerdo en que es lo correcto.

-En primer lugar, no soy su compadre. Soy la autoridad en esta sala y me dará el respeto que mi cargo implica, más aún en su situación, por lo que le pondré una multa de 40 dólares, y si insiste en faltarle el respeto a la corte, se considerará desacato y deberá cumplir la condena más las sanciones que se agreguen en el caso. Segundo, se dirigirá a la demandante como señorita...

-Momento, aquí amerita decir objeción. ¿Señorita? Por favor, si ella es una señorita, yo soy la _Dulce Princesa_ de **Hora de Aventura** , y vieran que ella no es precisamente dulce...

-Agregue otros 40 dólares de multa al demandado.

-Momento, no he terminado, señor. El día de ayer terminé un trabajo muy estresante, que me dejó acabado, y entré a la tienda con la esperanza de hallar ropa cómoda para descansar. Aunque profesemos trabajos diferentes, usted sabe que al llegar a casa uno se puede relajar, y ese vestido que encontré en oferta, y que era el último, lo compré con ese fin. ¿Y me salen con que yo estoy violando la ley, cuando esta Avispa entró como bólido a la tienda para golpearme por un vestido que compré con el sudor de mi frente y algunos dedos cortados? ¿En dónde está la justicia, señor juez?

-¡Devuélveme mi vestido! -Gritó Janet.

-Oblígame. -Le respondió el mercenario bocazas.

****

**~*~Termina el flashback~*~**

-Y nuestra encantadora **Avispa** se lanzó sobre mí y empezó a golpearme en la cara mientras el juez se volvía loco y gritaba como desquiciado... Quizá por que empecé a disparar, pero eso nunca lo sabré.

-¿Y por eso Avispa y tú terminaron en la cárcel?

-No precisamente por eso, sino más bien porque ambos fulminamos la peluca del señor juez. -Ante la mirada atónita de Parker, Wade se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué? Sólo era una peluca, no es como si no pudiera comprar otra. Además de que, de acuerdo con Avispa, era una peluca de _segunda_.

Peter se llevó una mano a los ojos mientras el dolor de cabeza le invadía en ese instante.

-No tienes remedio.

-Y aún así me quieres. -Le guiñó un ojo, mandándole un besito.

_**Fin del capítulo 6.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _¡Ah, con este Wade! Sabemos que no es lo mismo sin Loki, pero no se apuren, ya aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos vemos! ;3_

**Author's Note:**

> No sé ustedes pero es raro, y algo gracioso, ver a estos tres juntos. Ya veremos cómo les va en esta extraña y bizarra convivencia, qué ojalá les divierta un poco. x3 Aceptamos sus sugerencias y quejas, y les agradecemos el perder su valioso tiempo leyendo. ¡Nos vemos! ;D


End file.
